Problem: A fair six-sided die is rolled. What is the probability that the result is less than 5?
Solution: When rolling a die, there are $6$ possibilities: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. In this case, $4$ results are favorable: 1, 2, 3, and 4. The probability is $ \frac{4}{6} = \dfrac{2}{3}$.